Beauty and the Death Eater
by Caladhiel999
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a sister? What if that sister fell in love with his arch enemy? Rated M for violence, language, drinking, and sexual themes.
1. The Beginning

Beauty and the Death Eater

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Imagine the shock my brother and I shared when Hagrid came bursting through the door of that miserable shack. His size and appearance were shocking enough, then he told my brother he was a wizard and that I was a witch. However this wasn't the most surprising.

"You knew all along and you never told us!" said Harry.

"Of course I knew! How could either of you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter! And then she met that Potter! And then she had the two of you and I knew you would be just as strange just as….abnormal! And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you two!"

My eyes widened.

"Blown up!? You told us our parents died in a car crash!" I shouted.

"A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?!" shouted Hagrid.

"We had to say something!" Our aunt said.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!"

"They will not be going!" said our uncle.

"Oh! And I suppose a great muggle like yourself's gonne stop em?!"

Harry and I looked at him in confusion.

"Muggle?" we asked.

"Non-magic folk!" He looked back. "These two have had their names down ever since they was born! They'll be going to the finest school! And they'll be under the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen! Albus Dumbledore!"

"I'll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!" said uncle, spit flying everywhere.

Hagrid pointed his magic pink umbrella at him.

"Never. Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me."

I heard munching and I turned to find our cousin Dudley eating the cake Hagrid had made for us. Hagrid waved his umbrella and I watched as a pig tail grew on our cousin's backside. Harry and I held back our laughter and looked at each other. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon started to chase Dudley around trying to get rid of the tail. Hagrid looked at us.

"I'd a appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking I'm not allowed to do magic."

We nodded and he looked at a small watch.

"Oh! We're a bit behind schedule. We best be off."

He walked towards the door and just pulled it forward. He looked back at us.

"Unless you'd rather stay of course."

He gave us a look and then walked outside. Harry and I looked at each other. I smiled and took his hand.

"Come on."

He nodded and we ran after Hagrid.


	2. The Train Ride

**I have been having some writer's block on my Lord of the Rings Stories so I thought I would have a go at the World of Harry Potter! Let me know what you all think!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Train Ride

Harry and I managed to find our way to Platform 9 ¾, which was rather difficult seeing as how we actually had to run through a wall. A kind family, all with red hair had helped us, they had a son named Ron who was our age and starting his first year at Hogwarts.

Hagrid had bought Harry and I each an owl. Harry had received a lovely snowy white owl which he named Hedwig, and I received a beautiful Barn Owl that I named Eglantine. Harry had allowed the people on the train to take Hedwig, but I kept Eglantine with me. With her on my shoulder we tried to find a free compartment. We found one almost at the back of the train. We sat across from each other looking out the window.

"Can you believe it Harry! We're finally getting away from the Dursely's!" I said.

He smiled at me and we took out our wands. Harry's wand bothered me some, at least what Mr. Ollivander had said about it bothered me. I put my wand away and stood up.

"I think I'll stretch my legs a bit before we get there."

Harry nodded and I walked out of the compartment.

Draco's POV

I was walking around the train with Crabbe and Goyle when I saw her. A pretty girl with long red hair and brown eyes. I left my friends and walked over to her.

"Hello."

She smiled at me and I smiled back a bit. I held out my hand.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

She shook my hand.

"Katherine Potter. You can call me Kat if you want."

I smiled.

_ So this is one of the famous Potter twins? Incredible. _

"I hope you're in Slytherine with me. I can teach you all about the secrets of Hogwarts. My father told them to me when I got my letter."

She smiled again and laughed.

"Is that one of the 4 houses?"

I nodded.

"I'm actually surprised you haven't bombarded me with questions when I told you my last name was Potter."

I looked at the ground.

"Er….well I wanted to, but I figured you'd had a lot of people doing that."

"You have no idea. My brother and I don't even know anything about our parents. Our horrid aunt and uncle never told us anything and they lied about how our parents died. We don't know anything."

I felt bad for her. I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find out more when we get there."

"Really?"

"Well yeah! I'll help if I can."

"Thank you Draco. You're the first friend I've ever had…well aside form my brother."

"Anything from the trolley!?"

I turned and then smiled back at Katherine.

"Do you want any sweets? Have you ever had wizard sweets?"

"No, but I'd like to try them."

I smiled and we walked to the cart. She pulled out some money but I waved her off.

"No let me."

"I couldn't let you do that….."

"It's no problem. I want to."

She gave me that bright smile again and I bought 2 of everything. I took her back to my compartment and found Crabbe and Goyle there.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." I said.

She smiled and nodded and they just looked at her.

"This is Katherine Potter."

"Oh! One of the Potter twins? We met the boy. Got into a fight." said Goyle.

I closed my eyes.

"The redhead's rat bit my finger!" he added.

"What did you do to my brother?!"

"Nothing!" Crabbe said.

I looked at Katherine.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I need to go and find my brother. I'll try and come back I promise."

"I could come with you." I offered.

"No, no, I think I should go alone. But I'll see you again I swear."

I sighed and she left. I scowled at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well done you idiots!"

Katherine's POV

I ran back to my brother and found him and the redhead boy unharmed.

"Where were you Kat?" Harry asked.

"Making a friend, until I met his two friends and they said they got in a fight with you. Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, we're alright. I'm more worried about the other boy."

"I heard your friend's rat bit his finger." I said.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"Katherine Potter."


	3. The Sorting & Letters

Chapter 3

The Sorting & Letters

I didn't get a chance to find Draco again, shortly after I found my brother and Ron we arrived at Hogwarts. Harry and I changed into our robes as did Ron. As we got off the train I looked around for Draco. I saw him and when he looked at me I smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back. I made my way through the crowd, pulling Harry with me.

"Draco! This is my brother Harry Potter."

Draco held out his hand and Harry shook it, but something in my brother's green eyes said he didn't like Draco much.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. So it was true. The Potter twins have come to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and Ron came to us.

"Draco have you met Ron?"

Ron snorted and Draco scowled at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasely."

I frowned at Draco's tone and he looked at Harry.

"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better then others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry looked at Draco's outstretched hand and then back at him.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks. And while I'm at it, stay away from Kat."

Draco looked at me and gave him a mixed look of sadness and disappointment. Thankfully we heard Hagrid's voice over the crowd.

"Firs' years to the boats! Follow me!"

Harry started to pull me away and I looked back at Draco. He had a sad look on his face, mixed with anger. I gave him a small smile and wave. Harry, Ron and I got into a boat and as soon as all of us were in, the boat started to move on its own. I smiled in amazement. I saw a huge castle in the distance and I gasped.

Draco's POV

I didn't like when people laughed at my name. That's why I got mad, but now the Potter boy didn't like me and Katherine was mad at me. We walked up the staircase to the doors of the Great Hall. A witch with a pointed hat with a feather faced us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses."

As she began to explain, my eyes went to Katherine and her fiery red hair. The witch went inside the hall and Katherine looked at me. She tried to walk over to me but her brother grabbed her arm.

"I can make my own decisions." She said.

As she started to walk over the witch came back.

"We are ready for you now."

I sighed and we all walked into the hall.

Katherine's POV

As we walked forward I saw floating candles and the ceiling of the hall looked like the sky. I heard a girl behind me explaining it. She sounded like a bit of a know-it-all. We stopped and I looked at all the people I knew to be the teachers. My eyes stopped at the end of the table, where a man with shoulder length black hair and black robes sat. He was staring at my brother, and when his eyes went to me they went wide. I smiled a little and nodded and he just looked away. I shrugged and the witch walked up.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into you houses." She looked at the list. "Hermione Granger."

The know-it-all girl walked forward telling herself to relax.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." said Ron.

I shook my head at him and the hat shouted Gryffindor. My jaw dropped when I saw the hat had a face.

"Katherine Potter."

The entire hall fell completely silent. I slowly walked up and sat on the stool. She put the hat on my head.

"Hm, a Potter. Both your parents were in Gryffindor…hm…..I know….GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco's face fell and I sighed a bit, but then smiled. I went to the table of Gryffindors and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy."

I looked up. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed and he went to the Slytherin table. He looked at me and I gave him a smile.

"Ronald Weasly!"

I looked over and when the hat was placed on his head it laughed.

"Another Weasely! I know just what to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

We all cheered and clapped and Ron came and sat down with us.

"Harry Potter!"

Dead silence again. My brother walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on his head.

"Hm difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either….and a chance to prove yourself….."

I could see my brother's lips moving but I could not hear what he said.

"Nit Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know! Well if you're sure….better be…..GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled and clapped and cheered louder then anyone. My brother came and sat down next to me. As soon as everyone else was sorted an old man with a long snow white beard stood. I knew this had to be Dumbledore.

"Let the feast, begin!"

I blinked and there was food piled on the plates. Harry and I looked at each other, our mouths hanging wide open. We smiled and begin piling food on our plates.

Draco's POV

I was quite miserable the rest of the night. I had really wanted Katharine to be in the same house as me. I looked out the window of the dungeon into the bottom of the Black Lake. I sighed and walked around the common room. My father had bought a great horned owl as a present for my letter to Hogwarts. I went to him now and began to write a letter to Katherine.

Katherine's POV

The Gryffindor common room was amazing! I met a another girl my age named Pavarti Patil. We became fast friends and even took the beds next to each other. She had a twin sister named Padama who was in Ravenclaw. We stayed up late talking and when she fell asleep I went down into the common room and sat in a large chair next to the window. Eglantine flew over and landed on the table next to me. I smiled and gently stroked her feathers. I had been sitting there for about an hour when a Great Horned owl came flying through an open window and landed in front of me. In his beak was a letter addressed to me. I smiled and gave him an owl treat I had picked up at the store in Diagon Alley. He nipped my finger affectionately and I laughed. He flew off and I opened the letter.

Katherine,

I do hope you are not too upset with me. I didn't mean to get so mean. I don't like it when people laugh at my name, my family's name to be more precise. A lot of people associate my family with dark wizards and witches and even though I come from an abnormally wealthy family, people still talk about us. Please don't be too mad with me. I saved this chocolate frog for you from the train. You'll have to tell me which Famous Witch or Wizard card you get!

P.S. Make sure your quick in catching the frog. Don't worry they're not real.

Draco

I smiled and looked at the parcel. I opened it and just managed to catch the frog. It was delicious. I took a piece of parchment and started to write Draco a letter back.

Draco's POV

Shortly after my owl returned, a Barn Owl came flying to me. I opened the letter.

Draco,

No I'm not mad at you, well I was a little before, but now that I know why, I understand. And I really don't care about what my brother says, we can still be friends. After all you've been really nice to me. Thank you for the frog! I love chocolate, but I've never actually had it before now. Neither has Harry so I'm going to give some to him. I'll see in class tomorrow!

Lots of Love,

Katherine

I smiled. She had beautiful handwriting for an eleven year old girl. I couldn't believe she'd never had chocolate before! Her aunt and uncle were horrid people.


	4. The Potions Master

Chapter 4

The Potions Master

Katherine's POV

We had potions first the thing that morning. I told Harry I would meet him there and then I rushed to the dungeons to meet Draco. I smiled at him and showed him my wizard card, it was Dumbledore.

"He's actually pretty common."

We walked into the classroom and I sat next to him. As the classroom filled we waited for the professor. When he walked in my eyes went wide.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class."

He walked to the front and then looked at all of us.

"As such, I don't expect all of you to appreciate the grand art that is potion making, however for those select few who possess the talent."

He looked at Draco and I smiled at him a bit.

"I can teach you how to ensnare the senses, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so grand that you feel comfortable enough….to NOT pay attention."

He was looking at my brother. I narrowed my eyes.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity."

I clenched my fist and he walked towards Harry. He started to ask all sorts of questions that Harry wouldn't have known, Hermione had her hand raised. I was right, she was a know-it all.

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything."

I stood up.

"How's he supposed to know the answers to any of your questions when we just got here!? We weren't raised by magical people! You're doing that on purpose!" I snarled.

His eyes flashed dangerously and he swept over to me in seconds.

"And you Miss Potter….."

I narrowed my eyes and he stared into them.

"Should watch how you speak to me in my own class!"

He turned and walked back to his desk. He looked back at me and I glared, to angry to care about punishment.

Draco's POV

She was scary when she got angry. Then again, she had been right about my godfather. But I was surprised Snape didn't dock her points for what she did. When class ended Potter glared at me.

"I told you to stay away from her…"

"I can be friends with whoever I want Harry! Come on Draco."

She grabbed the sleeve of my robe and pulled me away. She started ranting as we walked to the Great Hall.

"What's the problem with Professor Snape! He's never even met my brother or me and he hates us! I should go to Dumbledore about this! You know what….yeah I am!"

"Wait! Katherine!"

He grabbed me and held me back.

"I know what Snape did was mean but I'm asking you not to go to Dumbledore."

"Give me one good reason why not!"

I sighed.

"He's my godfather."

Her eyes softened and she stopped struggling.

"I didn't know…..alright Draco fine. I won't go to Dumbledore this time, but if does that to my brother again I will! And you won't be able to stop me."

"I might actually come with you."

She smiled and laughed a little. I smirked and nodded.

"Come on! I'm starving!"

Katherine's POV

A boy in my house, Seamus Finnigan, had been trying to turn a cup of water into rum. Then it blew up in his face. Apparently he'd managed to make tea yesterday….before it blew up. Both of his eyebrows had been burned off and I was trying very hard not to laugh at the poor boy. After lunch it was flying lessons. I was really excited. Draco smiled at me and we stood next to each other.

"Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" we said.

Madam Hooch had short, styled grey hair. But what surprised me the most where her eyes! They were sharp and yellow.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up! Now hold your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

I did as she said and the broom flew up into my hand. Draco said it a few times before the same thing happened. We smiled at each other. Harry's had immediately flown into his hand. Hermione was having trouble and so was Pavarti. Ron's broom flew up and smacked him in the face. I couldn't help but laugh, so did Draco and Harry. Ron smiled at Harry and I but he glared at Draco. Another boy in my house, Neville Longbottom, who was quite forgetful and gentle, was laughing so hard he was pointing. When everyone had their broom Madam Hooch spoke again.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." We all did as she said. "When I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover a moment, then touch back down. On my whistle, three, two….."

She blew the whistle and Neville immediately took off. He looked scared.

"Ooh!"

"Mr. Longbottom." said Madam Hooch.

There was something wrong with his broom. I set my face and kicked up from the ground.

"Miss Potter! Come back down here!"

I knew I was going to get in trouble, but I had to help Neville.

"Hang on Neville!" I said.

I flew forward and he got caught on a torch. His robe was going to rip. I flew forward and grabbed the sleeve of his cloak.

"I'm going to try and pull you up."

Try as I did, the cloak ripped and Neville fell to the ground. I flew down and Madam Hooch went running forward.

"Everyone out of the way! Miss Potter put your broom down! 50 points from Gryffindor for you foolishness, and 5 to Gryffindor for trying to rescue your classmate."

She looked at Neville.

"Ooh it's a broken wrist."

I looked at Hermione. She was shaking her head and I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch'."

She walked away and Draco picked something up.

"Looks like he lost his Rememberall. Surprised it didn't break."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said.

I bit my lip nervously. Draco looked angry.

"You know what, I think I'll leave this for Longbottom to find."

Draco took off on his broom and I smacked my hand to my face.

"How about on the roof?"

Harry sighed and then mounted his broom.

"Harry no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

He took off and Hermione shook her head.

"What an idiot."

I glared at her.

"Don't you dare cal my brother an idiot." I snapped.

I looked up and watched Draco throw the Rememberall. Harry zoomed forward caught it. I smiled and clapped. When he landed we all went running forward.

"Great job Harry!"

"That was wicked Harry!"

"Harry Potter!"

We turned and found Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me."

Harry went with her and I looked at Draco. He looked ashamed, but I was too angry to care.

"If you hadn't done that this wouldn't have happened! Now my brother will be expelled and he'll have to stay with Durseley's all year!" I screamed.

Draco's POV

I had really done it this time. When class ended I ran through the corridors looking for my brother. I found him and McGonagall.

"Ah Miss Potter, I was looking for you. You shall make a fine chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" she said.

My mouth opened and closed, but I couldn't say anything. She walked off smiling and Harry looked at me.

"Apparently I'm now the seeker."

I smiled and hugged him.

"This is great! We get to be on a team together." I said.

"It'll be great!"

We walked around until we found Ron. We told him what happened and he was jumping up and down with excitement.

"But first years never make their house teams. You two must be the youngest seeker and chaser in a…"

"Century. According to McGonagall."

The Weasely twins, Fred and George, came up to us.

"Hey congratulations Potters! Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too much." said Fred.

"Rough game Quidditch, but no one's died in years." added George.

"Someone will disappear occasionally." shouted Fred.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

I smirked and shook my head. We walked across the courtyard and Hermione started to walk with us.

"Oh go on you two! Quidditch is great!"

"But we've never even played Quidditch! What of we make a fool of ourselves.

"You won't make a fool of yourselves. It's in your blood."

She led us a to a trophy case and pointed at one of the shields. I gasped.

"Blimey! You guys didn't tell me your father was a seeker too!" said Ron.

"We didn't know." I said.

Harry took my hand and I looked at him. I smiled at him. My brother really was all I had left.


	5. Draco's Gift

Chapter 5

Draco's Gift

We were walking up the staircase when it moved.

"What's going on?" Ron said.

"The staircases change! Remember!" said Hermione.

I growled. She was really starting to annoy me. When the staircase stopped there was only one way to go.

"Let's go this way." Harry said.

We all followed and when we opened the door, it was dark and empty. We walked forward slowly.

"Does anyone else feel like, we shouldn't be here?" Ron said.

"We're not supposed to be here! This is the third floor!" Hermione hissed.

"Then why the bloody hell didn't you say something smart one!?" I snapped.

A fire suddenly lit.

"Let's go!"

A cat meowed behind us. My eyes widened.

"It's Filch's cat!" I said.

"Run!"

We all bolted in the other direction. We came to a door but it was locked.

"It's locked!" Harry said.

"That's it! We're done for!"

"Oh move over!" Hermione said.

She took out her wand.

"Alohamora."

The door opened and we all rushed inside.

"Alohamora?" Ron asked.

"Standard book of spells chapter 7!"

"You know the book by chapter?" I asked.

The three of them pressed their ears to the door and I turned around. My jaw dropped and I lost all feeling in my body.

Draco's POV

"Did you hear? The Potter twins made their house team! Those brats have everything!"

I clenched my fists in anger. I didn't feel that bad about what happened, but I felt bad about upsetting Katherine. I didn't think a letter was going to do it this time. I smiled when I had an idea. I quickly wrote a letter to my father.

Katherine's POV

I wasn't as mad with Draco as I had been, but I was still mad. I refused to speak to him for several days. At lunch when the mail came, Hedwig brought Harry a broom stick! It was a Nimbus 2000! McGonagall had sent it to him. I didn't mind borrowing a broom. It was Saturday, so I left lunch early and walked back to the common room. As I walked to my bed, a large parcel as there. I smiled and tore it open. It was a Nimbus 2000! I knew it had to be from McGonagall.

Draco's POV

I heard Katherine telling her brother about her broom and I smiled to myself. For once my father came through for me. I was eagerly awaiting the first match.


	6. The First Match!

Chapter 6

The First Match!

Wood had taught Harry and I about Quidditch and finally the day of the first game arrived.

"Scared Potters?"

"A little." Harry said.

"Not really."

Wood chuckled.

"She doesn't scare easily. But I felt the first way before my first game."

"What happened?" we asked.

"I don't really remember. Took a bludger to the head about 10 minutes in….woke up in the hospital a week later."

Our eyes widened but then the gates opened. We all flew out and I looked at all the other students. The only people cheering for Slytherin were the Slytherins. I saw Draco, anyone could see his blond hair from anywhere. I smiled.

"Now I want a nice clean game! From all of you!" said Madam Hooch.

She threw the quaffle in the air and I zoomed forward.

Draco's POV

I wanted Slytherin to win, but I wanted Katherine to win too. Everything was going as usual, until Potter's broom started to go mad. It started to wave him around back and forth. Katherine went flying towards him.

"Hold on Harry!"

She grabbed his hand but he was still flung off the broom! He was holding on for life because if he fell there was no way he'd survive. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the teacher's all falling around. In the commotion, Potter managed to get back on his broom. The both of them flew off. I smiled and Potter apparently saw the snitch.

Katherine's POV

My brother saw the snitch! I was too busy trying to keep the quaffle away from the goal posts. When I looked back, Harry was standing on his broom reaching for the snitch. He fell forward and hit the ground. He looked like he might be sick. Something gold came out of his mouth. It was the snitch!

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The whole quidditch pitch erupted in applause! I flew down and hugged him.

"You were brilliant Harry!"

He held up the snitch and then he took my hand and held it up.

Draco's POV

I was happy Katherine had won, but I was a little disappointed my house lost. But the look on her face made it worth it. I still wanted to know what happened with Potter's broom. As I left the field, I saw Snape's cloak was burned. I ran forward.

"Professor!"

He turned and looked at me.

"What happened to your cloak?"

He flipped his cloak back.

"Nothing happened."

He turned and swept away. I had a bad feeling that maybe my godfather….had jinxed Potter's broom. I had to find Katherine.

Katherine's POV

On my way back to the common room someone grabbed me.

"Katherine its me!"

Draco.

"What are you on about?"

"I think…I think Snape jinxed your brother's broom." He said.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"His cloak caught on fire during the match and the minute it did the broom stopped moving around."

I bit my lip.

"Draco will you help me?"

He stared at me a bit before nodding. I smiled and hugged him.

* * *

**Some of you may be angry with me, but I am going to fast forward to the third book/movie! I may or may not go back and put the rest of the first and second one in. I probably will =D**


	7. 2 Years Later

Chapter 7

2 Years Later

2 years had gone by and Harry and I were going back for our third year at Hogwarts. I got on the train and found Draco in the usual compartment. When I saw him my jaw nearly hit the ground. He had grown…..a lot.

Draco's POV

She was beautiful! Her long red hair fell down in waves and her beautiful brown eyes shined. I smiled a bit.

"How was your summer?"

She rolled her eyes.

"My cousin is fatter if possible, my aunt is still nosy and my uncle still spits when he talks. Nothing new."

I laughed and opened my arms to her. She smiled and hugged me.

"I missed you all summer!" she said.

"I missed you too! Did your uncle sign your form by chance?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Draco."

"That's alright. I'll stay at the castle with you."

She smiled that radiant smile.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It wouldn't be any fun without you. You're my best friend Katherine."

"And you're my best friend too Draco…..fine I'll let you stay with me at the castle, only once in a while."

I smiled.

"Deal."

She kissed my cheek and we sat down. When the trolly came she stood up.

"Ah-ah-ah! My turn this year Kitty Kat."

Katherine's POV

I smiled. Draco was the only one who called me Kitty. He bought 2 of everything like he had the first year we met. On the train ride last year I'd bought 2 of everything. We agreed to switch every year. I had quite a chocolate card collection.

"I almost forgot."

I looked up at him and he handed me a small box with a bow wrapped around it.

"Happy Birthday!"

I smiled and took the box.

"Draco you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to send it by owl, but I was worried that your aunt and uncle would take it from you. Go on then! Open it! I want to see your face!"

I carefully undid the ribbon, it was silk so I planned to use it in my hair. When I opened the box I found a beautiful silver pin with a green and red stone in the middle, surrounded by vines with small leaves. I looked at Draco and he had a smile on his face.

"Oh Draco! It's beautiful!"

"Happy Birthday!"

I hugged him and kissed his cheek again.

Draco's POV

It started to rain later and the sky was dark. Katherine and I were talking when the train came to a sharp stop.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know."

I looked outside the compartment but was thrown back when the train shook.

"Draco…"

I put my arm around her and then the lights went out. It suddenly became very cold.

Katherine's POV

Draco wrapped his coat around me and then I saw something. My eyes widened in fear. I saw a bony almost skeletal hand wave the door open. I don't know what it was, but I suddenly felt as though nothing in the world was good anymore. Draco wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me back.

"Get out of here!" he shouted.

The thing looked at me and I suddenly felt very cold. I could hear a man shouting.

_ "Lily take them and run! GO NOW!"_

That was all I remembered.

Draco's POV

I didn't know what to do!

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

A man with ragged robed and a tired face sent a burst of light from his wand and the dementor went away. I took Katherine in my arms.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Katherine will be alright. She's fainted is all. She'll be right as rain. Here…"

He handed me some chocolate. I looked at him confused.

"Have her eat it when she wakes up. You're a good friend to her. Now I should get back to Harry."

"Potter? What happened to him?'

"The same thing that happened to her."

"She's not going to like this."

When I looked back up he was gone. I shrugged and lifted Katherine and lay her on the seat. The lights came back on and the train started to move again.

"Draco?"

I looked down and smiled at her.

"Hullo there."

She sat up and I looked into her eyes.

"You alright? You gave me a good scare there."

"What was that?"

"It was a dementor. They're the guards of Azkaban the wizard prison. My aunt is in there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. She's a complete nutter."

She smiled a bit and I gave her the chocolate.

"Oh yeah….your brother fainted too."

Her brown eyes went wide and she tore from the compartment. I would have gine with her…..but Potter and his friends hated my guts, and I wasn't too fond of them either.


	8. Sirius Black

Chapter 8

Sirius Black

Katherine's POV

After the sorting and before the feast, Professor Dumbledore had something to say.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First I'd like to welcome professor R.J Lupin, who has consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck Professor."

We all clapped.

"Potters! Potters!"

Draco was talking to my brother and I.

"Is it true you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said.

"How did he find out?" Harry asked.

"Just forget it."

I looked at Draco and he gave me an apologetic look. I smirked and winked and then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Our Care of Magical Creature's professor has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other then our own, Rubeus Hagrid!"

I jumped up and clapped and cheered, as did most of the Gryffindors.

"Now Hogwarts will until further notice play host, to the Dementors of Azkaban, until such time as Sirius Black is captured. Now whilst I'm assured their presence will not disturb their day to day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I implore each and every one of you, to give them no reason to harm you."

I took my brother's hand and he looked at me.

"It's alright Kat."

I nodded and then the feast began.

Draco's POV

After the feast we all went to our dormitories. I was worried about Katherine, what with the dementors and everything. And we were still trying to find out more about Snape. This was going to be a difficult year.

Katherine's POV

I sat up late in the girls dormitory that night.

"What's wrong Kat?"

I looked up at Pavarti.

"I know you heard about what happened on the train."

She came and sat down beside me.

"Yeah I heard….but you shouldn't take it too seriously. Malfoy's a git."

I sighed and put my hand over hers.

"Can you keep a secret Pavarti?"

She nodded.

"Draco was there with me when I fainted. Before I fainted he was protecting me. He's my friend and has been since first year."

I watched my friend's eyes go wide.

"Please Pavarti don't tell my brother!" I begged.

"I won't! But Malfoy's always been so mean to you."

I smiled a little.

"Only so Harry doesn't know we're friends. He's always apologizing up and down afterwards."

She laughed and so did I.

"But what happened with the dementor?"

"Before I fainted, I heard someone shouting. I know it was my dad. He said, Lily, take them and run! Go now."

"Kat that could have been….wait wasn't your mum's name Lily?"

"Yeah, my full name is Katherine Lillian Potter. And Harry James Potter. I've never heard my dad's voice before…."

She put her arms around me.

"It'll be alright Kat. But please…don't go looking for a dementor just to hear him. Promise?"

"I promise."

I lay awake later, remembering what Fudge had said to Harry and I. Something wasn't right when he said Sirius Black had nothing to do with us. And Mr. Weasely had pulled Harry aside earlier before we left the Leaky Cauldron. I got up and ran to the boy's dormitory.

"Harry! HARRY!"

He came out after the other boy's started shouting at him.

"What?"

"What did Mr. Weasely tell you?"

Harry and I sat down in the common room and he told me everything.

"Sirius Black….wants us dead." I said.

"He thinks killing us will bring Voldamort back."


	9. Buckbeak

Chapter 9

Buckbeak

The first class we had the next morning was Divination. To be quite honest, I thought it was rubbish.

"Welcome my children! Welcome to the noble art of Divination! In this room you will…"

I tuned her out and looked at Draco. He raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes, making him smirk.

"Please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you."

_ Why did I take this class?_

I took Harry's Cup and Harry took Ron's and Ron took mine.

"Oi! Yours look the same."

"Give me the cups!"

Professor Trelawney took our cups and then immediately banged them back on the table with a shout.

"My dears….you have….the grim!"

"What's the grimp?"

"Not the grimp you idiot the grim. Taking the form of a giant spectral dog. It's among the darkest omens in our world. It's omen…of death."

Draco's POV

I stood up angrily.

"Let me see the Potter girl's bloody cup!"

I walked towards the table and took the cup. I didn't show it…..but I did see a dog shape in the cup. I threw it to the ground and it shattered.

"That's rubbish!"

"What's it to you Malfoy?" Granger asked.

Though I knew Granger and Katherine were not the best of friends, they were still friends.

"Nothing Granger!" I sneered.

I gathered my books and left the classroom.

"Draco!"

I stopped and turned to face Katherine.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't want the word death used in the same sentence as your name."

"She didn't use my name."

"You know bloody well what I mean."

She put her arms around me.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not dying, least not anytime soon." she said.

I hugged her tight.

"You're the only real friend I have Katherine."

She laughed a little.

"Come on. I'm looking forward to the next class."

I smiled and we walked outside to Hagrid's Hut.

Katherine's POV

"That's it come on! A bit closer. I've got a real treat for you today, and a great lesson. Now follow me."

We followed him into the forest.

"Form a group over there, now open your books to page 49."

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked.

"Well just stroke the spine of course. Goodness me."

Hagrid walked off and Neville opened his book. It started to attack him.

"Don't be such a wimp Longbottom!"

"I'm okay! I'm okay! Waaahhh!"

I ran forward and tried to help him. When we managed to get it, I heard someone shout dementor. I looked all around and then saw Draco and his other Slytherin friends messing with my brother. I went forward and slapped him. Not really, we had been practicing fake slapping for 2 years now. He glared sat me.

"How dare you touch me Potter!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my brother. Then Hagrid came back with 3 of the oddest looking creature I'd ever seen. He pulled a grey one forward. There was also a black one and a reddish colored one.

"Isn't he beautiful!?" he tossed it a dead ferret. "Say hullo to Buckbeak!"

"Hagrid….what exactly is that?" Ron asked.

"That Ron is a Hippogriff. Now the first thing you wanna know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do. Now who would like to come and say hello?"

I stepped forward a little.

"I will."

He looked at me gratefully.

"No I'll go." said my brother.

He walked forward and took my arm.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh please Harry."

I slowly walked forward.

"Now step up, give em' a nice bow, then wait and see if he bows back. If he does, you can go and touch him, if not…..well we'll get to that later."

I walked up slowly and bowed very low. When people started to clap I smiled knowing the Hippogriff had bowed back. I stood up and slowly walked forward. The Hippogriff walked forward and put his beak right under my hand.

"You really are a beautiful creature Buckbeak." I whispered.

I stepped back and Buckbeak tried to follow. I laughed and shook my head.

"Harry, I think you wanted a turn dear brother."

We all watched nervously as Harry approached Buckbeak. When Harry was successful Hagrid actually put him on the back of the hippogriff. I smiled as he took off. I shook my head and leaned against the post. While most of the class was searching the skies Draco came over to me. I smiled.

"You know how risky this is? Someone could turn around and see you near me. Hermione could see and you and I both know she'll go and tell Harry and Ron."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take if you are."

I smiled and hugged him.

_ Draco smells so nice…wait….WHAT?_

I looked up at him and he smiled. I could only smile back and he pushed me back as the other students began to turn around. Buckbeak landed and Hagrid lifted Harry from him.

"Well done Harry! And well done Buckbeak."

Hagrid started to whisper to Harry and Draco walked forward.

"Yes you're not dangerous at all are you?! You great ugly brute!"

My eyes widened in horror as Buckbeak reared up and scratched Draco's arm. I ran forward and got in between him and Draco.

"Buckbeak no!"

Draco's POV

Of all the stupid things I had done, this was by far the most stupid. I was jealous of Potter for being able to ride the Hippogriff. Now I was really going to get an ear-full from Katherine.

"No! Buckbeak please!"

Katherine was in front of me. Hagrid calmed the Hippogriff down and Katherine was looking at me.

"Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital!" said the Granger girl.

"I'm the teacher I'll do it."

He picked me up.

"You're gonna regret this! You and your bloody chicken!"


	10. Late Night Visit

Chapter 10

Late Night Visit

I was lying in that hospital over night because Madam Pomfrey wanted to be sure I was not infected. Katherine didn't come to see me at all for the rest of the day. I figured she was mad at me. The hospital wing was creepy at night.

Katherine's POV

I 'borrowed' my brother's invisibility cloak and snuck down to see Draco. When I got there, I saw Pansy Parkinson there. My blood boiled with anger and I smirked.

_ She's going to regret being around MY Draco._

My Draco? I shrugged and snuck up behind her.

"Pansy get out of here will you." Draco said.

I could tell she was annoying him.

"But I want to be with my Dracypoo!"

I decided to imitate the voice of Peeves.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT OUT OF BED!"

Pansy shrieked and ran off. I removed the cloak and smiled.

"You know you're getting really good at that."

I giggled and he reached for my hand. I took it and then looked into his eyes.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking Draco?"

He sighed.

"I was jealous of your brother. Honestly I was."

Now I sighed and shook my head.

"You could've been killed Draco. Then what would have done without you?"

The tone in my voice sounded like more than just friendly concern. He raised his brows and I quickly let go of his hand.

"Kat?"

I took a deep breath and then slowly looked at him. He took my hand back in his and held it tightly.

"I'm never going to just leave you. I promise."

He pulled me up onto the edge of the bed and put his arm around me.

"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

I smiled and looked up at him.

"And I'll never leave you Draco. I promise."

Draco's POV

She fell asleep after that. And just in case someone came, I put her cloak around her.

"Sleep well Kitty Kat."

After that I closed my own eyes and soon fell asleep.


	11. Growing Feelings

Chapter 11

Growing Feelings

The first Hogsmade visit was coming up, Katherine demanded I go and have fun that time. I made her promise that the next time she would let me stay at the castle with her. I met her in an empty room before I left.

"You're not going to try and talk me out of this are you?" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I've long since given up on arguing with you. I just wanted to spend a little time with you before I left."

I swore I saw her turn red. I took her hand and she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I care about you Katherine. I mean I….well I….."

She hugged me tightly.

"I know Draco. I feel the same way." she whispered.

_ Thank god that worked out!_

I sighed in relief and wrapped my arms around her. Out of the corner of my eye I swore I saw something move. I pushed Katherine behind me and drew my wand. I was aiming at what appeared to be a stuffed dog. It was a big black dog.

"Draco?"

"I swear on my life I saw that thing move."

She went forward and then jumped back.

"Harry and I saw that thing before we got onto the Night Bus!"

The dog now turned its head and looked at us. It didn't appear threatening. It was bone thin and didn't look as though it could hurt us. Katherine lowered my wand arm and slowly went forward.

"Kat no…"

She ignored me and knelt down.

"You're not going to hurt me….are you?"

It lay down in front of her and she slowly extended her hand. The dog didn't move, but I didn't put away my wand. She pet him and still it did nothing.

"You're all scruffly. I think I'll call him Scruffles."

I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Something wrong with that?"

"No, no. I think it's a fitting name for him."

She smiled and then the dog ran off. She ran out to find him but he was gone.

"Draco you should go. You don't want to miss out on Hogsmade. Now go."

I gave her a hug then ran off.

Katherine's POV

I decided to take a walk down on the grounds, maybe visit Hagrid. As I was walking towards the bridge, I heard voices.

"You know the first time I saw you Harry I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar by your eyes. And your mother Lily's. And your sister….she is the spitting image of her. Like you are your father."

It was Professor Lupin.

"Oh yes I knew her. Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was. Not only was she an exceedingly gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others, especially when that person could not see it in themselves. And your father James on the other hand…" he laughed. "He had a certain shall we say, talent for trouble." Lupin moved back towards my brother. "A talent, rumor has it, he passed onto you."

I smiled a bit.

"You and Katherine are more like them then you know. In time you'll see just how much."

I sighed sadly and then walked back inside the castle.

"Miss Potter."

I groaned when I heard Snape's voice.

"What?" I asked.

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"What are you doing wandering the corridors?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well I can't go to Hogsmade so I was thinking of going to the library. I like to read. Are you writing a book or something?"

He narrowed his eyes. I was not afraid of Snape, I never had been.

"Very well."

He turned on his heel and swept away.

"Git." I muttered.

I turned and continued on towards the library.


	12. Fat Lady's Flight

**I have read the reviews you have all been posting and I am thrilled to hear that you are enjoying this story!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Fat Lady's Flight

When Draco came back I walked around the courtyard with him. I felt a little nervous, now that we both knew our feelings for each other had grown. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Your brother would go mad if he saw us."

She smiled and nodded.

"I know but I don't care. You've never been mean to me or given me any reason to dislike you."

I hopped up on a low wall and he held out his hand. I took it and walked along the wall. I slipped on a lose stone but Draco caught me. I smiled and laughed a little. He set me down and I took his other hand.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you…"

Draco moved and now we were both in Snape's view. His brows raised.

"Miss Potter….so much for the library."

I glared.

"I was in the library! When Malfoy came back he started to pick on me…."

"Silence! I am no fool. I have seen the two of you together."

My eyes widened and Draco and I looked at each other.

"Then how come you never hinted to other students or my brother?" I questioned.

He looked at me and as I looked into his eyes I saw sadness and something else. I was the same look I had seen my first year when he was yelling at me.

"And why do you look at me with sadness?"

"Enough! You are to make your way to the Great Hall with the rest of your house. I am certain you'll hear what happened on your way there."

"And what about Draco?"

"Go!"

Draco's POV

Katherine looked at me and then left. I tried to go after her, but Snape stopped me.

"I would advise you to finish what you have with that girl now."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I told her I'd never leave her."

"Draco listen to me. I know how your story with her will end. I have lived it."

"Then answer me! Why do you look at her like that and if you've always known about us why haven't you hinted to her brother?"

He sighed.

"Because she looks exactly like her mother. And I….I knew her, Lily. Before she married that Potter."

It started to make sense, at least a little.

"Now I suggest you go. And Draco…"

I looked over my shoulder.

"Keep and eye on her. It was Sirius Black who attacked the Fat Lady's portrait. He wants both twins dead."

My mind immediately flashed to what Trelawney had said.

"The Grim."

"What?"

"Katherine's cup. The Tea leaves made the shape of a dog. She said she saw a dog before she got on the night bus. And that same dog…."

Snape was in front of me in seconds.

"Was it in the castle?"

"Yeah! Up on the fourth floor, in one of the empty classrooms. I thought it was stuffed but then it moved. I was going to cure it, but Katherine wouldn't let me. It liked her, so I didn't see anything wrong with it."

"Go to the Great Hall. Tell no one what I have told you."

I nodded and walked to the Great Hall.

Katherine's POV

Sirius Black had slashed the Fat Lady's portrait. When Draco walked into the hall he gave me a look.

_ He knows._

I sighed and Pavarti looked at me.

"Later."

After everyone had fallen asleep, I heard some of the staff.

"I've checked the Astronomy Tower professor, but he's not in there." said Filch.

"I have checked the Dungeons and the fourth floor but no sign of Black, not anywhere else in the castle."

"I didn't expect him to linger." Dumbledore told Snape.

"Remarkable feet don't you think? To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own completely undetected." Snape said.

"Quite remarkable." Dumbledore agreed.

"You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express concern when you appointed…."

"Not a single teacher in this castle would've helped Sirius Black to enter it. Though I am more than willing to send the students back to their houses."

My heart hammered in my chest at that thought.

"What about the Potters? Should they be warned?"

"I am certain Katherine already knows and will have told Harry. But if not then perhaps, but for now let them rest. Let them swim in the deepest ocean, or fly above the highest cloud."

Dumbledore walked off.

"Or dream of never being alone." Snape whispered.

Something had happened to Snape to make him look at me the way he did. And I was guessing it had something to do with my mum.


	13. Quidditch Disaster

Chapter 13

Quidditch Disaster

The first Quidditch match was coming up. I walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco and I usually did. We always went early in case anyone saw us. We sat down and then everyone else started to come inside. Harry sat next to me and Ron sat at the desk closest to us. Professor Lupin wasn't there, and then Snape walked in.

"Turn to page 394." he said.

I shrugged and opened my book. Snape walked down the aisle way and Harry leaned over.

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?"

"That's not really your concern is it Potter? Your professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Turn to page 394!"

Ron was flipping each page, so Snape waved his wand and it turned to the page.

"Werewolves?"

"But sir, we've just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks, we're not due to start nocturnal beasts for months."

It was Hermione who'd spoken. I looked at her in shock. Ron spoke my mind.

"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?"

"Quiet." Snape said.

"Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"

Hermione and I both raised our hands.

"No one. How disappointing."

He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Please sir," his smirk fell. "an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crossed his path. Furthermore the werewolf only responds to the call of it's own kind." said Hermione.

Draco howled and I smirked.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn Miss Granger. Are you incapable of controlling yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

My eyes went wide with rage.

"He's got a point you know." Ron whispered.

I glared at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

I growled and then took a deep breath.

"And as antidote for your ignorance, and on my desk by Monday morning, 2 rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with particular emphasis on recognizing it!"

"But sir it's Quidditch tomorrow." Harry said.

Snape came right up to him.

"Then I suggest you take extra care Mr. Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you. Page 394."

I slammed my hands onto the desk and stood up.

"I've had enough of you! You can give me detention of even expel me but you'll listen to what I've got to say! Ever since we started to school here you have bullied Hermione, Ron and my brother and Neville and the rest of the students who aren't in your house! Your bullying is uncalled for and down right cruel and don't think I'm not going to go to Dumbledore because I am! I didn't before because you are close to someone I care about but now I've had it!" I snapped.

The entire room was dead silent. I stared into Snape's dark eyes and then gathered my things and started to walk straight for Dumbledore's office. I knew Snape would either come after me or say there, so when I heard footsteps coming.

"Kat wait up." it was Harry.

"Coming with me?"

"No, I came to talk you out of it."

I stopped dead and turned on him.

"What? Have you gone mad?!"

"No, do you remember first year with my broom?" I nodded. "Snape was trying to save me. He may be a git but he saved my life."

I sighed but then nodded.

"I'm not going back that class. Not while Snape's teaching."

He smiled.

"Come on."

Harry and I spent the rest of our class time exploring the castle.

Draco's POV

The Quidditch match was today, it was meant to be my house versus Gryffindor, but Flint said we couldn't play because of my arm. It was obvious he didn't want to play in this weather. Now it was Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. I was worried about Katherine playing in this storm. I stood in the stands and watched her closely. Cedric Diggory was Hufflepuff's seeker, he was following Potter, I guessed he'd seen the snitch. They flew high up into the sky and Diggory came falling down. Potter was up there for a while before he too came falling back down. Katherine zoomed up and grabbed his arm. She slowly flew to the ground and that was when Diggory caught the snitch.

Katherine's POV

"Harry! HARRY!"

Tears were pouring down my face as I tried to wake up my brother. Dumbledore came out onto the field with professor McGonagall and professor Snape. I glared at Snape and launched at him. One of the Weasely twins grabbed me and the other helped drag me away. Once I calmed down they let me go and after promising I wouldn't do anything stupid they left me alone.

"Kat?"

It was Draco. I didn't look up at him.

"Kat you should be in the Hospital Wing with your brother and friends."

"No….what I should be doing is trying to find a way to fight those bloody damn Dementors! There has to be a way."

He sat down and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll help you find a way! I know who to ask….but you're not gonna like it."

I looked into his eyes.

"Snape."

_ Yeah, I was afraid he'd say that name._


	14. A Doe and a Wolf

**I would like to dedicate this story to Angel9507. The reason I wrote these stories is for the enjoyment of others, and apparently this story did just that for her! I am happy to have made your day better! I hope to continue doing so!**

* * *

Chapter 14

A Doe and a Wolf

Draco took me to Snape's office. He knocked on the door and Snape opened it.

"Mr. Malfoy…."

He then saw me and he arched a brow.

"And of course Miss Potter."

"We need your help."

He let us in and we sat down.

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"The dementors. They affect her the same way they do her brother. I don't want her to fall over a hundred feet through the air. You've always wanted to teach the Dark Arts so I know you know how to help. Please." he said.

He stared at me for a minute.

"I only hesitate because I question her ability to perform this spell."

I wanted to glare but I knew that if my hunch about him and my mother was right, then being kind was the only way.

"Please professor…..I cannot hear it again."

"Hear what Miss Potter?"

Tears filled my eyes, real tears.

"Voldomort murdering my mum and dad."

Draco took my hand and I stared directly into Snape's eyes.

"I am asking you to please help me. I will do whatever it takes! But I can't hear the screams and cries all over again. I've already heard my father telling my mother to run….I can't hear what my brother heard."

Snape stood and turned away. At that moment I knew my hunch was right.

"What do you hear when a dementor gets too close?"

He stiffened and I knew I hit a nerve. Draco grabbed me and threw me behind him. Snape turned and stared at us. I slowly moved around Draco.

"You know how much it hurts to hear those things. I never knew my parents and I don't want to remember them by hearing them die."

I swore I saw regret in his eyes, but I didn't know for what.

"Very well. We start now."

"Now?" Draco and I asked.

"No time like the present."

"But I…"

"If you can't find the time to learn then perhaps you want to hear those things!" he snapped.

His words hit me hard, this made me determined to prove to him I could do anything. I set my face and nodded.

"I'm ready."

He smirked.

"We'll see."

"What do I have to do?"

Draco's POV

He told her to focus on the happiest memory in her life and hold onto it. Snape demonstrated and a silver almost ghost like doe burst from his wand. Katherine seemed to recognize it.

"I've seen that somewhere before." She whispered.

"Now it's your turn."

She closed her eyes and raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum." She said.

"Louder! With force!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver shield sort of thing erupted from her. I smiled and Snape seemed quite surprised. I smirked and the light faded.

"What happened?"

I looked at Snape.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you stop? You were meant to hold it for as long as you could. You are weak just like your father!"

There was unquestionable anger upon her face.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Something very large burst from her wand tip. At first it looked like a dog, but then I saw it was a wolf. Snape's eyes held surprise and shock. She let the wolf go and then she walked out of the room.

"How can you say her father was weak? He gave his life to protect her, Potter and his wife. You had no right to say that to her!"

He didn't say anything and I left. I found Katherine in the astronomy tower. She was on the ground crying. I dropped down next to her and she threw herself into my arms.

"Shhh! Your father wasn't weak Kitty Kat. He gave his life for you and your brother and mum. He died a hero, and so did your mum."

"How dare he call my dad weak! He didn't….."

She stopped and then sighed.

"Let's forget about Snape. Teach me how to do that spell."

"You have to have a really powerful memory."

I smiled.

"I have one."

"Concentrate on it."

I remembered the other day when she told me her feelings for me had grown. I spoke the words and Katherine laughed. I opened my eyes and found that same silver shield coming from my wand.

"You did it Draco!"

I smiled and the shield disappeared. She threw her arms around me and I smiled. The sweet honey and vanilla scent of her hair washed over me. I closed my eyes and then kissed her hair. She pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Did you just…"

I nodded. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I was only 13, but I really did care about Katherine. And I hoped one day…..we would be much more than what we were now. Maybe when we were older.


	15. Hogsmade

Chapter 15

Hogsmade

It was the Hogsmade trip before Christmas. I planned on getting Katherine something special. Her brother had taken her invisibility cloak and I knew that the majority of the other students wouldn't tell if they saw her. Well, maybe Pansy but I wasn't planning on letter her see Katherine or me, mostly because I couldn't stand her, but also because Katherine would probably hex her. I managed to get her out of the castle and into the village. The look on her face when she entered the village was worth everything. I took her hand and led her down the snow covered street.

"Come on! I want to show you something."

She smiled and followed. I was leading her to the shrieking shack. As we approached I saw Granger and Weasely.

"Go back to the town I'll be there in a minute."

She frowned and looked over my shoulder. She sighed and shook her head.

"They won't care that I'm here. Let me get rid of them."

I nodded. She left and then Crabbe and Goyle came to me.

_ Damn._

Katherine's POV

"Katherine!? What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would just sit up at the castle?"

Ron smiled but Hermione seemed worried.

"Harry won't like this."

"Well, well! You two shopping for your new dream home? A bit grand for you isn't it Weaslebee? Don't your family sleep in a….one room?"

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came out. I knew Draco would be mean to keep up appearances.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy."

"Ooh! Not very friendly. Boys, I think it's time we teach Weaslebee, how to respect his superiors."

Hermione laughed and got in front of Ron.

"Hope you don't mean yourself."

"How dare you talk to me! You filthy little mud blood!"

I turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"What did you just call her?"

"What's it to you Potter?"

At that moment a snowball hit him. We looked in the direction it had come in.

"Who's there?"

Another snowball came flying and hit him. I knew who it was. It was Harry.

Draco's POV

I knew I was going to pay later for what I'd called Granger. I was afraid I'd crossed the line this time. I was walking up and down the streets looking for her. When I found her she looked at me with disappointment.

"Why did you call her that? You swore to me you'd never call anyone that again."

"I know, I know, but Katherine you need to understand…..I hear my father say it every day of my life. I don't want to say it….and I'm afraid I'll end up like him one day."

She sighed and pulled me into an alley. She held me in her arms.

"You'll never be like that Draco. I've met your father, and I'm sorry but he's a prat. And you're different. You're sweet and kind and brave. You're not like him and never will be."

I held her tightly. Then I took something out of my pocket.

"I know it's early, but I want you to have this now."

She took the small bow and opened it. I had bought her a locket while I was waiting.

"Oh Draco…."

I smiled and had her turn so I could put it around her neck.

"Happy Christmas Katherine."

She kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Happy Christmas Draco. Here."

She pulled a box from her bag. It was a chocolate frog.

"I'll send you your real present on Christmas. So look for Eglantine."

I smiled and nodded.

"I will."

She nodded and we headed back to the castle. All in all, it had been the best Hogsmade visit so far.


End file.
